


i like kissing this and that of you

by Hjeolr



Series: there are feelings you haven't felt yet [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Feels, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, M/M, Monkey D. Luffy Loves His Friends, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Pre-Slash, goodnight kisses, i love them, luffy loves his crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hjeolr/pseuds/Hjeolr
Summary: Being a good captain was important. Showing his crew he loved them was as important. Goodnight kisses included.(Then, goodnight kiss privilege somehow extends to Law)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: there are feelings you haven't felt yet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592845
Comments: 27
Kudos: 533





	i like kissing this and that of you

**Author's Note:**

> second one piece work posted here! part of a series, but can be read as a stand-alone. 
> 
> also I headcannon Luffy sometimes uses big and intelligent words because Sabo taught him, y'know.
> 
> English isn't my native language, so please point out any mistake so I can improve!

His crew’s well-being meant a lot to Luffy. He had to take care of them, to make them feel safe and happy. It was his duty, and goodnight kisses were included.

He had started this ritual just after Sanji joined. Nami was the first to receive a light kiss on the cheek, followed by a bright smile resembling the sun and a cheer ful “good  night! ”. She had been too stunned to respond. She hadn’t gotten physical affection in a long time. Tears had threatened to fall from her eyes as she watched her captain walk away, a welcomed warmth settling in her chest. She had smiled then, the first true smile that graced her lips since she had been taken by Arlong . 

She soon found herself seeking more, gravitating around the teenager the next day, fearing it had  only  been a one-time thing. She had been reassured when he gave her a loving kiss again that night. Since then, she found peace in the evenings, knowing her captain would give her a kiss so pure that it will wash away all worries from her mind. 

The next one was Usopp. The fabulist had been telling a story about how he had defeated two sea kings while being blindfolded when Luffy got up, kissed his cheek loudly and walked away with another cheerful good night. Usopp had said nothing of it, didn’t think much about it until the next time Luffy repeated the oddly sweet action. The liar was troubled for a moment before smiling down at his captain, showing his pleasure. Usopp spoke a lot, but he didn’t need any words for this. Luffy simply understood the quiet thanks and continued to show his love through this simple kiss, even after Usopp returned to their new ship after the events of Water Seven. He had feared, irrationally, that Luffy wouldn’t act the same anymore, wouldn’t love him the same way after his leaving. He had been  thankfully wrong. He will forever deny he cried when Luffy’s lips grazed his lips for the first time on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, though.

Quickly after Usopp, followed Sanji and Chopper. The cook had already seen Luffy bidding goodnight with a kiss to his dear Nami and Usopp, but he hadn’t thought he would get one as well. He perfectly knew what it meant to their captain. It was a promise to protect, yet  _ Sanji _ didn’t need protection so he couldn’t get a kiss. It was as simple as that. His role was to protect his captain, not the other way around. Furthermore, he could very well protect himself, thank you very much. That’s why he had been a bit offended when Luffy jumped on his back one evening to then turn his head at an impossible angle to place a soft peck on his cheek. It must have been written on his face, since Luffy had gently laughed. 

“It isn’t about weakness, Sanji. It’s about how much I love you all and how much I want you safe.”

He had whispered into his ear, one of the first times Sanji had seen him so serious.  The cook had relaxed and had smiled softly. 

Then  Luffy  had jumped off his back and ran to the little reindeer  who was eating a cotton candy with obvious glee. The straw hatted captain had scooped his doctor up and given him a long, wet kiss on the soft fur of his cheek. Chopper had squirmed in embarrassment, but he was obviously pleased at the treatment and couldn’t seem to keep the blush off his face – How could a reindeer blush so visibly was still an unanswered question to this day. Luffy had then left, not failing to steal a piece of meat on the way with an ever-so-cheerful “good night!” 

Robin hadn’t expected it. She had been on the crew for a little over two weeks now. Oh, she was evidently well aware of the little ritual going on late in the evening – even if she sometimes wondered why the swordsman, who was no less than the first mate, didn’t receive the same kind of affection. But she didn’t expect that the little captain would even think about basking her in the same warmth. 

She didn’t even consider herself a member of the crew. She had been an enemy, and some of the crew member s were still quite wary of her. She forced herself not to care too much. She would end up hurting them, and there was no way she would tolerate this . However, when Luffy went to her on a late evening, she didn’t show any surprise. Even as he r \-  _ no she couldn’t, he wasn’t hers _ \- captain’s chapped lips touched her cheek, she tried to keep her emotions in check. She had looked him back in the eyes while holding back bitter tears. He had simply shaken his head before cupping her cheeks with force, though he wasn’t hurting her. He never hurt her. She was sure he would never do so.

They had stayed a moment like that, Luffy’s face serious while she was trying her best not to choke. Then he had gently moved her so her head rested against his chest. His hold had been tight and safe. It was then she knew she had already given her whole heart to the young man, and that she would gratefully die for him. 

It had taken a long time for her to accept she was really a part of the crew, and it was sometimes still difficult not to cry every time she felt her captain’s lips peck her cheek. But Luffy had never failed to make her feel safe since this day, and she welcomed the loving warmth making its place through her heart. Luffy loved her and would always love her, no matter what.

Franky had easily accepted the whole thing. While the others had taken a long time to get used to it, the cyborg had simply laughed joyfully and bent down to make it easier for his small captain.

However, Luffy was not as stupid as most people thought he was. He knew it was important to Franky, who had been an outcast for most of his life. He had seen the unshed tears in his eyes the first time had kissed him. The cyborg craved attention: a lot of people were repulsed by his robotic body and didn’t dare touch him, not even where there was still flesh. Therefore, he hadn’t gotten much physical affection until then.  Luffy took special care to sometimes lay pecks on cold metal. Metal or flesh, it was his shipwright’s body. And he loved all of his nakamas.

Brook had been similar to Franky. He didn’t get much touch from other human beings for about 50 years. When he finally met the Straw Hat crew, he didn’t even think he would get any kind of physical affection. He was dead, and made of only bones. Not the best appearance, nor the best thing someone would willingly touch. 

And yet, Luffy had treated him like any other member of his crew, sometimes tackling him into hugs, sometimes taking his hand when he wanted to show him something. Each time his captain would touch him, he could almost feel warmth spreading into his bones, which was not supposed to be possible. The crew also acted no different with him and showed no hesitation in being physical with him, despite the initial fear of Usopp, Nami and Chopper at seeing a dead skeleton walk earth. However, as touched as he was – he was not crying, he didn’t have eyeballs – it always felt different with the young raven-haired boy. 

He had been the first to share his warmth with him, and Brook will be forever grateful for that. Being included almost instantly in the sweet evening ritual  had been the kindest thing someone had ever done for him. He felt hope to see Laboon once again, and he felt loved. 

While Zoro was the first to join Luffy and probably had the strongest bond with their captain, the latter didn’t indulge in the same ritual with his first mate. The crew was left wondering why didn’t Luffy acted the same way towards Zoro every evening, especially when they caught the swordsman staring painfully at them a few times. He looked.. sad, regretful but also wanting. It was strange, but no one dared to ask. 

However, after two years separated from one another, it changed. They had all waited impatiently the whole day for the captain’s soft kisses, having missed them more than they would ever admit. When evening came, Chopper was the first to let out a little yawn. Luffy took it as a sign that it was near bedtime. He left the Sunny’s head to bounce towards his nakama, giving them each their goodnight kiss with bright joy. It seemed they had all missed this. They were all sporting a goofy smile. That’s probably why they didn’t pay much attention to Luffy walking to kneel in front of Zoro, who sat against the mast. 

The swordsman had looked up, confused and Luffy had just smiled wider , whispering loudly 

“I figured it out !”. 

Zoro had then let an encouraging smile appear on his own lips. He had replied in a quieter whisper,

“Really ? Well, show me.” 

Even if he looked slightly uncomfortable, it was obvious the swordsman trusted Luffy completely to do whatever it was they were talking about. Luffy had nodded, his face going from cheerful to concentrated in a matter of second. The whole issue looked like it was serious, and the slight apprehension surrounding the green-haired man gathered the attention of their friends. However, the captain and his first mate didn’t pay attention to them, concentrated as they were on each other. The crew watched curiously as the smallest cupped both of Zoro’s cheeks and leaned forward. Zoro didn’t flinch a bit, staring into the deep brown eyes above him. He relaxed a little at what he must have seen there. Luffy had then moved closer until their noses bumped. Zoro had let an amused snort at that but concentrated back quickly on his captain’s actions. The boy had gently started to nuzzle his nose, rubbing them together. It tickled a bit, but it was nice nonetheless, even kind of sweet. It only lasted a few seconds though. When Luffy leaned back, the crew had been able to see the widest grin ever on the boy’s face, matching Zoro’s smaller but as bright one. The swordsman looked slightly awestruck, a rare expression to see on his hard features. Only Sanji wasn’t as surprised as his crewmates, finally he had understood what the problem had been.

Luffy had then spoken up, breaking the comfortable silence that surrounded the ship to address Zoro. 

“Inuits kiss in a similar way! I just changed it a bit so it was more cool shihihi.” Then, quieter, “How do you feel about it? Is it still t o o close to how Kuina would say goodnight to you?”

There was real concern in the raven-haired boy’s voice, his eyes searching for uncomfort on Zoro’s face. When the man smiled back at him and shook his head, Luffy cheered. It caused his first mate to laugh gleefully , happy he was finally able to accept yet another part of Luffy’s love for them. The crew had never seen a so openly joyful Zoro, and it had been odd, but it was also so warming. 

Zoro was also the first to give what  Luffy had offered them back, on the same night. The captain was about to step away from him when he stopped him, a hand gently but firmly placed on his upper arm. Zoro had then stood up, forcing Luffy to do so as well. 

Surprising everyone, he had bent down so his lips were giving the captain’s forehead a soft peck, his movements more careful and gentler that the crew had ever seen. The sweet moment had been over in the blink of an eye though, Zoro’s hand ruffling Luffy’s hair like he often would do.

“Good night captain.” Was left hanging in the quiet of the night.

Zoro still sported a fond smile, his eyes soft like they would always be when they paused on the ever-so-cheerful Straw Hat. 

A happy giggle broke them all out of their daze. Luffy had looked so pleased at the simple action, it had made their heart ache. It was the best feeling ever, to see their captain so happy. 

Zoro’s eyes were still locked on Luffy when Sanji spoke out, leaving his cigarette in a tray. He closed the distance between him and the captain in a few strides, and smiled down at him.

“The marimo’s right. You can feel safe and loved too, captain.” The last word was full of respect and unconditional love and Sanji bent down as well, mirroring Zoro’s previous actions. 

Luffy’s smile got even brighter, which shouldn’t have been humanly possible, as his cook gave him a soft, long kiss on the forehead. Soon, the remaining of the crew had lined up to give Luffy a goodnight kiss as well, wondering why didn’t they think of this sooner. Luffy showed his love and care for them every day, and yet they hadn’t returned the gesture. Even if the captain knew they cared for him as much as he did for them, this small gesture looked somewhat more important. Probably because they knew how it felt. 

Since then, the Straw Hat pirates had this little ritual going on when night fell on the Thousand Sunny. Their captain would come to them, saying good night with a kiss. And each time they would return the soft gesture, making the raven-haired boy’s smile compete with the sun itself. 

Some people who had witnessed the thing had thought it was dumb, a thing pirates didn’t do. And, if they dared voicing that thought, thus making the smile fade from the captain, they would have a furious crew at their throat in a matter of seconds – the time to assure Luffy it was okay, it was soft, they all loved it and that they loved it even more when the boy smiled at them. So the smile would return, childishly transforming into delighted giggles as his nakamas would beat the shit out of the scumbag who had dared make their captain doubt himself. 

}-{

“ Hey Torao ! Can  I  osculate you? ”

Silence fell upon deck. Then,

“ _ What in the hell, Straw Hat ?!”  _

“ Can I kiss you?”

“No, I did understand the word.  But why exactly should you even want to kiss me?”

The evening wind slowly caressed Law's  face , as if it was mocking him.

Straw Hat's face was now a bit hesitant and Law could feel the crew's  murderous stares on him. He decided to ignore them for the time being and focused on the shorter captain in front of him. 

“Good night kiss..?”  the boy whispered, his too-brown, too-innocent eyes  gazing at him with hesitation.

Law had been  sailing with the Straw Hats  on the Thousand Sunny  for more than three months. He was well-aware of  the little ritual going on at night between the captain and his crew.  Even now, he didn't really know what to think of it. He had quickly understood that  if he ever was to express any kind of mockery towards it,  nobody would find his whole body for it would be scattered around in the  depths of the ocean.  He didn't think he would have said anything about it  even without the swordsman's explicit threat. Straw Hat was unique, at he had an unique way of showing he cared about his crew.  Law actually kind of understood him. While Straw Hat's way of  assuring his crew that they were safe  with him was affection in the form of  kisses, Law himself tried his best to give his crew  somewhere they could be safe. He had then given them his Jolly Roger to put on their clothes.  This made them his, and gave them a part of him too, which meant he would do anything  for them, to make them feel safe. Weird as it was, they had understood.  And they also tried their best to return the sentiment  on a daily basis, like the Straw Hats  when they  gave a kiss back to their captain.

However, Law had never thought  he would have anything to do with it, except  not being bothered by it. Apparently Straw Hat  deemed  kisses were for anyone he deeply cared about, even outside of his crew.  Still, he was so surprised  he almost stumbled over his feet. Why even-

Luffy's upper lip started to tremble, making his track of thoughts stop abruptly.  It didn't matter why Straw Hat would consider him trustworthy and worth  loving – not now. Now, he had  to answer the young man. And he didn't have to think much to  be sure his answer was yes. 

“ Of course Luffy-ya.” He tried to say despite his  trembling voice, offering his ally a small smile. It barely curled his lips  upwards but it was enough for Luffy, whose face transformed quickly from  sad to joyful.  Law didn't know if it was from his calling him by his name for once, or from the easy acceptance.

Law barely had time to catch the boy who crashed into him, laughing.  The surgeon tensed, still not used to being touched but said nothing as  Luffy's chapped lips pecked his cheek. The previously thick tension vanished as Law accepted  the  kiss. However, the surgeon didn't pay attention to the now relaxed crew as he tightened his hold a little  when Luffy was about to step away. 

“Stay still.” 

Law's hands travelled to the raven-haired boy's  face, cupping his cheeks.  The loose treads of the bracelet the boy had given him brushed softly against Luffy’s jaw. It was a bit clumsy, as if Law wasn't sure of what he was doing but Luffy didn't seem to care. The younger man concentrated on staying as still as he could,  going as far as closing his eyes tightly shut, like he did  when they were playing hide and seek with Usopp and Chopper. 

Law let out a nervous sigh. He didn't  realise he had stopped Luffy until  well,  he did. He wanted to return the gesture, really.  Except he didn't really know how. 

However, looking at Luffy's face and his trusting  stance, he remembered something.  So he bent down  a bit to place his lips above Luffy's nose.  Law inhaled. Then he gently kissed the boy's nose, imitating  Cora-san.  The man hadn't known Law was awake every time  he left a peck on his nose. Law had kept a warm memory of these  special  moments. 

It was worth it  to repeat the man he had come to consider as a father's  sweet gesture, for it brought a bright smile on Luffy's lips.  Law decided he finally could share the peculiar kiss with another  person .

Luffy made it even more special, after all. 


End file.
